History of Syrinxia's Military
Military History 200px|thumb|right|Syrinxyan Military Parade, Fountain of Lamneth Square, January 1st, 2000. This took place on the celebration of the 55th anniversary of their victory over the Jacobians in the Battle of Jacob's Ladder Up until 1991, Syrinxia's military was one to be feared and reckoned with. It was the best organised defensive body in all of Antarctica. Syrinxia has a long military history revolving around the Fedayeen-Geddy. This organization was rumoured to be put more attention on, and even received more funding and technology than the regular armed forces. The Fedayeen was one of the main powerhouses that kept Syrinxia stable for 110 years in a row. Here is a brief summary of the Military history of syrinxia separated in the decades following Geddy's first seize of power: 1880's 200px|thumb|right|The fierce Battle of the Far Cry during the Syrinxia-Musillone war. Picture taken circa 1885. Geddy Lee takes control of the former imperial guard, who were sympathised with him to begin with, renaming them the Fedayeen-Geddy. Shortly after, he gathers up thousands of his followers and organizes a conventional armed forces. in 1882, The Duke of Musillone declared war on Geddy. The newly formed Syrinxian Army fought bravely for 8 long years, but to no avail. up to 1000000 people died in that war, and was fought in trenches, so no side moved an inch forward. In 1890, a cease-fire was called, ending the grueling war in a stalemate. Geddy, however, celebrated with a military parade in Megadon City to commemorate his "victory" over Musillone. 1890's 200px|thumb|right|Ayatollah Geddy Lee, and Duke Lionne of Musillone declared peace. This was one of the spotlight events of the early 1890's. Ironically, their swords will meet edge on edge about 100 years later in a one-sided battle Syrinxian Army begins to expand its influence beyond Syrinxia's borders by occupying and annexing other small antarctic nations who seceeded from Jimmy Page's Mangozenopian Empire. Geddy stated that Syrinxia was a continuation of the Empire but with a different name, and a more just government. By 1898, Syrinxia recovered about 62% of the entire Antarctic continent. Today, Geddy claims that the WHOLE continent is his, and so the entire continent is labeled as "Syrinxia" in maps. Geddy made enemies over this issue for completely disregarding the existence of other sovereign nations in the continent, and by having the Army erect a statue of him on the South Pole back in 1891, which was foreign territory at the time. 1900's The Syrinxian Army is fully established, and begin to construct basic transports, bases, training camps, and barracks accross the nation, while Geddy creates the Syrinxian Navy, designed to protect the Antarctic waters from Northern intruders, especially from the South American side, which had a few nations hostile to Geddy's regime. 1910's A small Civil war breaks out when Nationalist Party Chairman David Lee Roth urged the Syrinxian people to stand up in arms against Geddy Lee's Regime. This conflict lasted from April 1908 to May 1917. The conflict was between the Kuomintang (KMT or Nationalist Party) and the Communist order of the Syrinx (COS). It began in 1908, after the Northern Expedition, when the right-wing faction of the KMT, led by Generalissimo David Lee Roth, purged the Communists and KMT leftists from a KMT-COS alliance. It went on intermittently until the looming Rush 1911 tour interrupted it. Full scale war resumed in 1912 and ended in 1917 with an unofficial cessation of major hostilities, with the Communists controlling mainland Antarctica/Syrinxia (including the southern tip of South America) and the Nationalists restricted to their remaining territories of the Falkland Islands (Which eventually became the nation of Electric Ladyland). To this day, no official armistice has ever been signed, although the two sides have close economic ties, in spite that Geddy Lee attemped a full-scale invasion of the country in 1990 during the Hallowed Wars. 1920's The Syrinxian Army enters its third conflict in 1925: The battle of Bytor and the Snow dog, as it was to be called. The rebel organization the Bytor, was severely crippled, and defeated in battle. Since soldiers wore white fur coats, they called themselves the Snow Dogs. Bytor was disbanded immediately after their defeat in 1928. 1930s 100px|thumb|right|The Protectors of the Red Star, circa 1933. Headquartered in Red Sector A Army Base A new branch within the Syrinxian Military emerged: The Protectors of the Red Star (predecessors of the Republican Guard). The entire Branch comprised some 6% of the army, and were the only troops stationed permanently in the capital Megadon. The most well-known base owned by them, was called Red Sector A, which gained its previous notoriety due to the fact that it was once one of Jimmy the Page's massive death camps. The Protectors of the Red Star, however, did not go into full-scale combat until 1990, when Geddy called for the Hallowed Wars to begin. During the 1991 siege on Syrinxia, they were the ones, besides the Fedayeen, who suffered the most casualties. 1940's In 1941, accross the Ross Sea, a large group of revolutionaries, called the Jacobs, attempted to sail to the capital to seize it. In response, Geddy Lee, and the Priests sent their entire army and fleets to pulverize the threat. This became known as the Battle of Jacob's Ladder. The war took place on sea and land, and was net with a decisive victory by the Syrinxians on 1 January, 1945. 1950's to 1980's In spite of these being decades of peace and progression, The military still maintained stability and control, while growing more advanced. 1990's The 1990's saw an extremely unexpected and dramatic change in the history of the nation's military. When the Syrinxian economy plunged to the ground in early 1990, thousands of troops ended up penniless, or without wage or compensations. Higher military officials held Geddy Lee and the other priests accountable for investing Big Money on foreign trade and financing other wars instead of their military and armed forces. 200px|thumb|right|Ayatollah Geddy Lee's reaction to a question given to him during an interview regarding his invasions. August 2, 1990 In response, Geddy Lee announced to the world, that he will begin what he calls the "Hallowed Wars of Syrinx": Wars that would save the souls of the people of nations he called "oppressive and controlled by greedy, reckless, or capitalistic politicians". Syrinxia's civil and military debt was higher than its state budget. On the other hand, with their vast financial reserves, the capitalistic nations were regarded as some of the world's wealthiest and most economically stable countries. The Syrinxian government clearly realized that by seizing those nations, it would be able to solve its financial problems. Due to their relatively small size, weak military, and young regimes, those nations were seen by Megadon as an easy target. Syrinxia launched an extremely aggressive campaign on 11 different nations. On August 2, 1990 at 0200 hours, Syrinxia launched a massive multi-nation invasion with four elite Protectors-of-the-Red-Star divisions (1st Father Brown Armoured Division, 2nd Earthshine Armoured Division, 3rd Nobody's Hero Mechanized Infantry Division and 6th La Villa Strangiato Motorized Infantry Division) and Syrinxian Army special forces units equivalent to a full division. The main thrust was conducted by the commandos deployed by helicopters and boats to attack their capital cities, while the other divisions seized their airports and their airbases. 210px|thumb|right|Syrinxian Jet Fighters, fire-bombing one of the eleven victim nations (August 2, 1990) In support of these units, the Syrinxian Army deployed a squadron of Mil WH(Witch Hunter)-25 helicopter gunships, several units of WH-8 and WH-17 transport helicopters, as well as a squadron of Bell 412STs. The foremost mission of the helicopter units was to transport and support Syrinxian commandos into the victim nations' capital cities, and subsequently to support the advance of ground troops. The Syrinxian Air Force (SyrAF) had at least seventeen squadrons of Sukhoi Su-27, six of F-15 Eagle, one of Mirage F1EQ and five of F-22 Raptor fighter-bombers. The main task of the SyrAF was to establish air superiority through limited counter-air strikes against all main air bases, to provide close air support and reconnaissance as necessary. In spite of months of Syrinxian saber-rattling, No Opposition Force had its forces on alert and were caught unaware. The first indication of the Syrinxian ground advance was from a Neo Anglian radar-equipped aerostat that detected a Syrinxian armor column moving north. Opposition air, ground, and naval forces resisted, but were vastly outnumbered. In central Neo Anglia (which was the most severely attacked), the 35th Armored Brigade deployed approximately a battalion of tanks against the Syrinxians and fought delaying actions near Kokolin, west of their capital city. In the south, the 15th Armored Brigade moved immediately to evacuate its forces to Musillone. Of the small Neo Anglian Naval Force, two missile boats were able to evade capture or destruction, one of the craft sinking three Syrinxian ships before it being destroyed. 200px|thumb|left|Shocking footage of the Twin Towers in Tamagotchi City just as a missile from a Syrinxian Jet Fighter hits the second building. In the background, is the Syrinxian Navy occupying the waters. August 2, 1990 Opposition Air Force aircraft were scrambled, but approximately 20% were lost or captured. An air battle with the Syrinxian helicopter airborne forces was fought over the Pacific Ocean, inflicting heavy losses on the Syrinxian elite troops, and a few combat sorties were flown against Syrinxian ground forces. The remaining 80% were then evacuated to other countries, some aircraft even taking off of the highways adjacent to the bases as the runways were overrun. However, these aircraft were not used in support of the subsequent War on Syrinx. The country that suffered the most civilian casualties, was the Republic of Tamagotchi, whose leader escaped unharmed. Syrinxian troops relentlessly sieged the capital city, and even fire-bombed it. Also, two Syrinxian F-22 Raptors fired missiles at the tallest buildings in the city, killing thousands of innocent civilians. The Tamagotchian Self-Defence Forces were no match for the Syrinxian herculean war machine. After occupying the nation, Geddy's treatment toward the Tamagotchians was no different than how he would treat his dissidents. It was a brutal occupation. These acts were condemned by the NpO, and the Tamagotchian government. According to a Tamagotchian delegate, these acts "showed that Geddy waged war for love of carnage." 200px|thumb|right|Syrinxian Tank heading towards the capital of a victim nation during a beautiful sunset (August 2, 1990) By daybreak of August 2, Syrinxian tanks were attacking pretty much all parliament buildings, and/or royal residences. Most leaders (pictured in the Hallowed Wars above) fled to other countries. However, others stayed behind to defend their home. Most of those who stayed and resisted were shot and killed and their bodies were ordered by Geddy to be placed in front of a tank, run over, hung on a crane, soaked with gasoline, and ignited. Alex Lifeson was placed as head of all puppet governments in the victim nations, prior to their annexation into Syrinxia. (please see the AOB Resolution topic placen on the "Hallowed Wars of Syrinx" article within the History section, in order to see what happened after these events) After the 1991 retaliation attack, the entire nation of Syrinxia plunged into chaos, along with its military. The capital was stormed by sectarian violence, and even the Fedayeen-Geddy was extremely outnumbered. All they could do is to escort Geddy, Alex and neil to the nearest plane to get them out of there. The military, and all its branches and organizations were completely disbanded and in shambles. The air force and navy were completely obliterated by both opposing forces and civilian rebels who sabotaged the equipment. 1994: When Geddy Lee once more took control of the country, he reorganised and reestablished the armed forces from scratch. The war and anarchy took a severe backlash to the country and plunged it into the underdeveloped world. The armed forces have been recovering extremely rapidly since then. However, they might never be as powerful and formidable as they once were. 2000's Besides their role in the crackdown on Young Syrinxians for Freedom and Project Myhem, the military has been participating in sending compensations to those nations they harmed nearly 17 years ago. They are also involved in humanitarian relief. However, They have made an astonishing recovery since 1993, and are now more powerful than they've ever been. Category:History